


Angels Lift Me

by dirtbaghood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbaghood/pseuds/dirtbaghood
Summary: this is another fan fiction from my wattpad @justbands20





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is another fan fiction from my wattpad @justbands20

October Singer

I walked into my dad's cluttered house. My dad is the hunter Bobby Singer. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Have you heard anything from Sam and Dean?" I asked. Dean usually calls me every night, but he hasn't called in a long time. Dad looked at me and took a drink of his beer. "No. I'm sorry." Dad said. I looked down and anxiety ripped through me.

"It's literally been a month and a half since they have left. I haven't heard from him since." I said shaking while putting my pistol on the table. "I know." Dad said. "I'm worried dad. What if something happened to them. What if one of them have di-" I got cut off by my dad. "Stop. Neither of them have died." Dad said. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. "Dean is the only person keeping me going! I can't loose him like we lost mom." I said. "October, I know it's been hard since mom, but just please be careful with Dean." Dad said.

"What do you mean 'be careful?'" I asked him. "Dean, he likes to use girls and I just don't want to see you get hurt." Dad said. Anger pulsed through me. "Dad, he's not like that with me. He's been there for me when you're to busy getting drunk and leaving. It scares me when you do that. I can't lose you either!" I said and ran up the stairs to my room

I walked into my room. There was a map on one wall, lore books stacked by another, and a dresser on the other. I fell back onto my bed and rolled over and gazed at my wall. It had pictures of the Winchesters and I. I picked up the picture of Dean and I, he was smiling. He barley does that anymore. I smiled and put it back on the night stand by my bed. I grabbed my small iPod and earbuds and started listening to Led Zeppelin. I closed my eyes let the music take me away from the world.

Dean Winchester

I pulled into Bobby's driveway and smiled. I can't wait to see October, she's one of the only people that keeps me going. I put the car in park and pulled out the keys. "What are you going to tell her?" Sammy asked me. I looked over at my brother. "I don't know. I can't just tell her I sold my soul and I only have a year." I said and looked down.

"You need to figure something out" Sam said as I got out of the Impala. I walked over to the house and Sam followed me. I walked inside and saw Bobby sitting at his desk. He looked up at me and smiled. "She's upstairs." Bobby said with an upset look. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "Don't hurt her Dean. You're the only person keeping her going." He said. I looked down and remembered what had happened. "I sold my soul." I said. Bobby's head shot up at me. "Why?" He asked. "Sam died. I couldn't lose him." I said and looked back up at him. "How long do you have?" Bobby asked me. "A year." I said and looked down. "October is gonna freak out. We have to find a way to stop the deal." Bobby said.

I felt the box in the pocket of my leather jacket. It's a necklace. I walked up the stairs and saw the door of her room closed. I knocked and walked hearing her loud music playing. I looked at her on her bed. She was sleeping.

I turned around and started for the door. "Dean?" October said yawning. I turned around as she was sitting up. Her earbuds were out of her ears and I could hear our song playing. It was Since I've Been LovingYou by Led Zeppelin. I smiled and I felt her jump into my arms. Her legs were wrapped around my torso and her arms were wrapped around my neck.

She smiled. "Dean I missed you. You guys had me worried sick. You didn't call and I thought something bad happened to you." She said in a panic. Her eyes were red and puffy. I kissed her forehead and put her down. "There's something I have to tell you." I said to her and grabbed her hands. She looked concerned. "What happened?" She asked worried. "I sold my soul so Sammy could live. I only have a year." I said and looked at her. I could see a whole bunch of emotions run through her.

I saw tears fall from her eyes. I pulled her into my arms and sat us on the bed. "Dean, I love you. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you!" She said and sat up in my arms. I cupped her face lightly and wiped her tears with my thumbs. "Listen, I'm not gonna go. That's a promise and I love you too." I whispered kissing her forehead. She grinned and put her head in my chest. "You need sleep. I can tell." She said to me.

It's true, I do need sleep. I haven't slept in days. I nodded and got off of the bed. "Can you stay?" October asked me. I nodded and took off my shirt and shoes. I laid down next to her.

October Singer

I laid down on my bed as Dean nodded. I turned over on my side and felt my eyes getting heavy. I felt Dean lay down next to me. I turned over to face him. He gave me a smile at me. I smiled back and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled him closer to him. I could hear his heartbeat. I felt safe and protected in his arms. "Goodnight October." Dean said. "Goodnight Dean." I said and closed my eyes.

~~~

October Singer

I woke up to Dean's phone ringing. I groaned and I heard his voice. "Ellen?" He said yawning. Then there was a pause. "Ok. We'll be there by tonight." Dean said and sat up. I sat up next to him, "what's going on?" I asked. "Ellen and Jo found us a case.." Dean said looking at me. "You're leaving? You just got here." I said. He kissed my forehead. "Someone needs help. I'm sorry." Dean said as he sat up. "I'm going with you." I said. Dean looked down at me, shaking his head. "No you're not, it's to dangerous." Dean said. "Dean please! I miss you all the time. When you don't call I get worried. I can't do this anymore!" I exclaimed tears almost slipping from my eyes.

Dean pulled me in his arms. I pulled away and turned around. "What?" Dean asked. "I love you Dean. I don't want to lose you like I lost my mom." I mumbled while I looked out my window. I felt Dean put one of his hands on my shoulder, his touch calmed me down. "You won't, I promise you. I love you and I don't want you in danger ever." Dean said and turned me around to face him.

"Dean Winchester. You do this to me everytime!" I smiled and he smiled at me. I snaked my arms around his neck and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt his chapped lips touch mine. Electricity raced through my veins and butterflies filled my stomach. I kissed back and started messing with his hair. He kissed me passionately one last time then pulled away. He looked into my hazel eyes and I looked into his green apple eyes. I knew what he was thinking. "Dean, just be careful and call me when you get there." I said. He pecked my lips and put on his shirt, grabbed his shoes, then left my room.

I looked around my room and grabbed my duffle bag. I packed my hunting gear, laptop, ipod, and clothes. I grabbed my phone and pistol off of my dresser. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with my worn out leather jacket and combat boots. I opened my window and leaped onto the grass. I got into my old car that Dean fixed up for me and left the driveway. Time to go to the Roadhouse.

~~~

October Singer

I pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot and got out. I walked into the bar and saw the back of Dean's head. Then Ellen looked at me. I shook my head no for her not to tell Dean. "Ellen what is it?" Dean asked as I walked up behind him. "October Singer is here." Ellen said. My eyes went huge and I turned around. "October!" I heard Dean. "I'm sorry!" I said and turned around. He walked over to me, "your father is gonna kill me!" Dean said and wrapped his arm around me.

"You are gonna stay here with Jo and I while the boys get those demons." Ellen said while Jo walked up to us. "How many demons?" I asked concerned. "7. The 7 deadly sins to be exact." Jo said. I looked up at Dean. "You better be careful or I swe-" Dean cut me off with his voice. "I will be careful, I promise. I love you October." Dean said. "I love you too Dean." I said.

"Bobby is gonna meet us there and we'll be back by the morning." Dean said and Sam walked up to him. They started for the door. I followed Dean out of the door. "Dean wait." I said. He turned around and I ran up to him and kiss his lips. He   
kissed back passionately then pulled away. He looked at me concerned. "Just in case it was the last one." I said. "It won't be." He said. He got into the Impala and drove off.

I turned around and walked back into the bar. I walked up to counter and sat down in front of Ellen. "You know they'll be alright. They've got each other and Bobby." Ellen said. "I know but he just got back from a hunt. He was gone for a month and a half. I'm just worried." I said and put my head on my arms. I sat up and looked at her. "I'll wait tables. I need to do something." I said and handing me a towel.

~~~

Dean Winchester

I lunged towards the demon. She grabbed my face and pushed her lips on mine. Anger pulsed through me. I could hear Bobby excorcising the demons. I pulled her off of me and put her in the bathtub of holy water and started excorcising her. I ran out to see a blonde chick cutting demons with a knife. All of them fell to the ground. Sam and I looked at each other.

October Singer

The night was over and the bar was closed. "I'm gonna sleep out in my car. I'll be back in the morning." I said. "Thanks for helping." Ellen said. "Yeah well I needed to do something to get them off of my mind." I said. "Well the hunters really loved you. You should come back sometime." Jo said. "I will don't worry." I said and yawning. They smiled.

I smiled and walked out of the bar. I walked over to my car and got inside. I sat down and put my head on the steering wheel. Dean please be okay I thought. I grabbed the salt out of my bag and went outside. I made a circle around my car. I got back inside the car and locked the door. I laid down and felt my eyes get heavy. I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround my vision.

~The Next Day~

Dean Winchester

I pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot and saw October's car still there. I parked the Impala and got out of it with Sam. The breeze felt nice on my skin. I walked over to her car and saw it empty but it looked like she had slept in it. I walked over to the bar and walked in. I saw October busting a table. I smiled and watched her put a plate down in front of a family. She looked up from the table and saw me. She smiled and put the last plate down and ran over to me.

"How was the hunt?" She asked. "Good. 7 demons are now back to hell but there was this girl there and she had a knife that killed demons." I said. She looked up at me confused. "But I thought you couldn't kill demons, you can only excorcise them." She said. "Yeah well that's what I thought too." I said and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

_October Singer_

We walked into Bela's apartment looking for the Colt. The apartment was all white with a bed in the middle. I saw a grey safe and went towards it. I looked in it and it was empty. "Are you guys sure this is her apartment?" I asked them. "Yeah" Dean said and held up to wigs. I laughed and looked into a drawer for the colt. 

I heard the phone ring and we all looked at it. "Should I answer it?" Dean asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He picked up the phone and put it up to his ear. There was a pause and he looked irritated. "Where are you?" He asked there was another long pause until we heard officers banging on the door. Dean put the phone down. "That bitch." Dean said as the officers swarmed the room.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. October Singer you have the right to remain silent." The officers said. My pistol got thrown to the ground and one of the officers grabbed my hands and pulled me to the floor. I looked over at Dean and our eyes locked. I looked up and saw Agent Hendrickson. I felt cuffs get put on me and they lifted me up. They walked us out of the apartment and put us into a potrol car.

They walked us into a police station in Colorado. I was in the front of the line, Dean was behind me, and Sam was behind him. I saw a receptionist with a whole bunch of crosses and rosary beads. "We're not the ones you should be afraid of." Dean said to her. I rolled my eyes and they put us into a holding cell. 

"Dean what are we going to do!" I said and looked at him. "I don't know but we are gonna get out of here." Dean said. I nodded and we sat down on a bench. "Sam and Dean Winchester. You guys have been a pain in my ass for a long time now." Hendrickson said. "I can't believe you did this. The world is gonna end if you put us away!" I said angry. "And you. You are hanging out with the wrong crowd. Your parents brain washed you guys. Expecially John Winchester. He probably touched you in the wrong place too." Hendrickson said. Anger pulsed through me. I looked at Dean. He clenched his jaw and turned towards him.

"You don't know shit about my dad." Dean said. "And you just had to bring October down with you. You ruin people Dean." Hendrickson said. I rolled my eyes. "Take a long look at your brother Dean. This is last time your gonna see him" Hendrickson said, "Along with your girlfriend." 

We all looked at each other. There was a light coming in from the small window. "Surf and turf time." Hendrickson said. I looked over at Dean. He was angry. I put my head in my hands and heard another agent. His eyes were black. "Dean his eyes. Demon." I whispered to him. I saw the agent pull out a gun as Dean shot up. I heard a gun go off and then Dean fell to the ground. Sam lunged toward the agent. I heard Sam start to excorcise him. I heard Dean groan in pain a I pulled the gun out of the officer's hand.

The agent gave out one last scream and black smoke filled the air. The agent collapsed to the floor and two officers ran in. "They shot him!" An officer said. "No he shot Dean!" I yelled and put the gun down. "Check the body!" Dean yelled. Hendrickson leaned down and checked the agents body. "He's dead." He said. "He was probably already dead." I said. 

Hendrickson stood up and walked over to us. "What is wrong with him?" Hendrickson asked. "You wouldn't believe us." Sam said. "If you say demons. I swear!" Hendrickson said and walked away. 

I turned around and saw Nancy. She was looking in the corner. "Nancy. See my boyfriend Dean got shot. Do you think you could get me a clean towel just to clean it?" I asked her and she walked away. "Nice try." Dean said and put the bloody toilet paper down. 

I turned around and saw Nancy. She had a clean white towel in her hands. I walked up to the bars as she slowly made her way over to me. I put my hands through the bars and grabbed the towel and made sure to get the rosary beads. "Thanks." I said and she smiled and walked away. I brought the towel to Dean's wound and held up the rosary beads. "Nice!" Sam said and dropped them in the toilet. 

I turned my attention to Dean's wound. "How's it feeling?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "I'll live." Dean said smiling. I put more pressure on the wound. He winced in pain. "Sorry." I said. "It's okay." Dean said. I heard the door of the cell open I turned around and saw the sherrif. "Time to go. We are leaving." The sherrif said. He looked scared and tired. "No I think we are good here." Dean said, "but thank you."

"What do you think you're doing?" Hendrickson asked. "We are leaving. There is a swat base in Bolder." The sherrif said. "No its to dangerous. This is a siege" Hendrickson said. "No we are leaving!" The sherrif said. Hendrickson shot him and Dean and Sam grabbed him. The put his head in the toilet bowl and I grabbed his gun from the floor. 

"Stay back!" I yelled as an officer. Sam started excorcising Hendrickson. "Hurry!" I yelled. "I'm trying!" Sam yelled back. "It's too late I've already called them!" Hendrickson yelled and black smoke filled the air again. They pulled Hendrickson out of the toilet and laid him down. "Is he dead?" The officer asked. Dean went down to check his pulse but Hendrickson shot up.

He looked confused. He was trying to say something. "Let me guess a big black cloud of smoke shoved it's self down your throat?" Dean asked pissed off. "You were possessed." Sam said. "I shot the sherrif." Hendrickson said. Dean looked at me and grinned. "But you didn't shoot the deputy." Dean said. I looked at him and shook my head.

We were out of the cell and Dean was patched up. I grabbed a small shotgun off of the table that my dad gave me. Hendrickson took it away from me. "What?" I asked him. "It's to dangerous." He said. "Now you're sounding like Dean." I said. "What's happening?" Dean asked walking over to us. "He took the shotgun I got from dad." I said. Dean looked at him. "Give it back." Dean said. "No its to dangerous. Can she even shoot?" Hendrickson said and anger pulsed through my veins.

Dean shot daggers of dirty looks at him. "She's been shooting since she was eleven. She is one of the best hunters I know." Dean said pissed. "Awe thanks." I said and grabbed the gun from Hendrickson. I kissed Dean's cheek and walked over to Nacy. She was salting windows. "So you and Dean huh?" Nacy said as poured some salt on the window seal. I blushed and looked over at her. 

"Yeah. I mean we practically grew up together, my dad and their dad new each other. So while they were hunting Sam and Dean would keep me company if they worked a case together...

 _Dean was sitting next to me on my dad's couch. I am 16 and he is 18. could here the last seconds of Dean's_ _favorite song, Ramble On playing_ _through_ _a small radio in the corner of the room. I was sitting_ _Indian_   _style on the counch. "October you know your dad is_ _gonna_ _be okay." Dean said. I was worried about him. "Dean you've always been there for me, why?" I asked. Dean looked down at me, "because_ _it's_ _my instinct. When_ _I_ _hear you scream or cry_ _I_ _come running for_ _you_ _. I just_ _don't_ _want you_ _to_ _be_ _hurt ever."_

 _I_   _heard_ _Dean_ _start singing Since_ _I've_ _Been_ _Loving You by Led Zeppelin. I smiled_ _as his voice got louder._

_"_ _'Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, darling, How I love you, baby,_   
_My beloved little girl, little girl._   
_But baby, Since I've Been Loving You. I'm about to lose my worried mind, oh, yeah."_ _Dean's_ _voice rang_ _throughout_ _the house as_ _I_ _smiled even more._ _Dean's_ _voice was raspy._

_"Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good. I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you, Let me tell you I really did the best I could. I've been working from seven to eleven every night, I said It kinda makes my life a drag. Lord, that ain't right. Since I've Been Loving You, I'm about to lose my worried mind." Our_ _voices_ _melted in sync as_ _I_ _joined_ _him. He looked_ _at_ _me smiling._

_By the_ _end_ _of the_ _song_ _we were closer than_ _we've_ _ever been._ _Dean's_ _voice_ _was soft as he_ _sang_ _the_ _last verse of the song,_   
_"Just one more, just one more, oooh, yeah, Since I've been loving you, I'm gonna lose my worried mind."_

_He_ _was_ _looking into my hazel eyes. His green eyes pierced_ _through_ _me. Dean started_ _to_ _lean in. I_ _blushed_ _and started_ _leaning_ _in too. His_ _eyes_ _flickered down to my_ _lips_ _. Mine did the same. I closed my eyes as_ _I_ _felt our lips finally_ _touch_ _. It was like_ _nothing_ _I've_ _felt before. It was like all the negative things in my life disappeared. Electricity raced through my veins and took over my body._

_I felt_ _Dean_ _pull away from the kiss. I looked up at him. He was_ _blushing_ _,_ _I was_ _too. "Bobby is not gonna like this." Dean said. "Nope." I said. My dad is very protective over me. As much_ _as_ _he loves_ _Dean_ _, he_ _doesn't_ _think that_ _Dean_ _is good for me. "But_ _I_ _don't_ _care what my dad thinks._ _You've_ _always been there for me." I said as Dean_ _smiled_ _._

I watched as Nancy smiled. "Aw, I can tell that he really loves you. It's kinda obvious." She said laughing. I blushed and looked over at him. Dean was talking to Hendrickson about something. "You and Dean are so stupid. If you didn't let that Bela bitch get the Colt this wouldn't have happened!" I heard Ruby yell. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Why are you here?" I asked her, all I could see was her black eyes. "Saving your guy's assess. Now there are too many demons to fight so we need something better." Ruby said. I rolled my eyes. "Why should we trust you?" Dean said. Ruby shot glares at him.

"Because I'm the only one that can do something here. I know a spell." Ruby said. "What can we do?" Dean asked. "You can't do anything. It's a very complicated spell. I need the heart of a virgin." Ruby said. Dean looked suprised. "No one here is a virgin!" Dean yelled. I was standing by Nancy. I saw Ruby look at her. "What, it's my choice!" Nancy said. 

Ruby started after Nancy. I got in front of Nacy and held up my gun "October move!" Ruby hissed. Anger raced through me. "No, you are not gonna touch her!" I said calmly. Ruby scofted, "everyone will die if we don't do it!" 

"Since when do we make sacrifices? This is inhumane! You know I thought you were different, but no, you are just like every other demon!" I yelled. I felt a sharp pain to the stomach. I groaned at the pain. My gun got knocked to the ground. I was on the floor. I heard Nancy gasp. Ruby had me pinned to the floor. "You don't know shit about me. You are just a little lost girl in this shitty world. We all know you are empty inside, not even Dean can fill it. After he goes to hell, so will Bobby and then everyone you love!" Ruby said.

I got out of grip and got on top of her. I pulled her up and pinned her to the wall. I felt blood run down my stomach. "I know that you're gonna ruin something. I don't know what, but I know that you will." I said. Ruby groaned. "I don't know what you are, but don't ever touch me again!" Ruby said as I let go of her. I looked down at my stomach. I am losing blood. I walked into the holding cells and held up my shirt. I was stabbed from the top of my stomach to the bottom. It was one long cut.

I heard foot steps come near me. I looked up and saw Dean. He ran over to me and put his warm hand on my stomach. "October, you can't fight!" Dean said. I felt really light headed. "Sam is calling Bobby." I heard Nacy say. My vision was blurry. Dean put his other arm around my back and picked me up bridal style. I felt my self start to drift off then Dean's voice pulled me back. "No October, stay with me!" I heard Dean yell. I put my hand on his cheek. "Dean.." I said quietly as I slipped away and darkness surrounded me.

_Bobby Singer_

I drove October to the hospital, I had on hand on the steering wheel and on hand on her stomach. I sped into the parking lot and got October out of the car. I ran into the ER. "Help! My daughter!" I yelled. Nurses ran toward me. They put her on the stretcher and ran towards the back.

It's been two hours since I brought her here. The doctors stitched her up and she hasn't woken up yet. I looked at my phone, it was now five am and a doctor came out of her room. "She's awake." He said. I nodded and got out of my seat. I walked towards her room and she was watching the news. "Two fugitives died in the blast as well." The news anchor said. 

I saw tears fall from her eyes. "He couldn't have died. No he couldn't of. He promised." I heard her say into her hands. I felt my phone buz. It was from Dean. They are here. "No October they aren't dead. They are here." I said. She looked up at me and then the door. I turned around and saw Sam and Dean. I watched as she tried to get out of the bed until Dean ran over to her.

"The news, it said you guys died." She said worried. "Remember what I promised you?" Dean asked. "Yeah." She said. Dean was reassuring her. I watched as Dean calmed her. She nodded and he kissed her head.


	3. Last Chance

_October Singer_

Today is our last day for Dean. We haven't found anything. Dean and I were in my bed. I looked at him, he was sleeping. I don't know what I'm gonna do without him. I closed as my eyes as he groaned and sat up. 

I felt him put his hand on my side. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. We both new what could happen today. "Dean, I love you. Just remember that." I said to him. He looked down. "I love you too." He said. I memorized all of his features, from his green eyes to his lengthy arms. "Dean, whatever happens today never forget about me." I said. "I won't I promise." Dean said. 

"Guys I know where Lilith is!" Bobby said coming into my room. I looked at Dean. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!" I said and got up off of the bed. "You are not going." I heard Dean ans Bobby say at the same time. I looked at both of them. "If I have any shot of saving Dean, I'm gonna take it." I said and grabbed my pistol off of my dresser. 

I put on my old worn out leather jacket and combat boots and grabbed my duffle bag with hunting gear in it and ran down the stairs. "Whoa October!" Sam said. I ignored him and ran out to the Impala.   
I got into the back seat and waited. 

After ten minutes, I saw Bobby, Sam, and Dean walk out of the house. Dean walked to the front seat and got in, so did Sam. I looked out of the window and breathed in deeply. I felt the Impala take off and speed down the road.

 It was now dark and we were at the neighborhood that Lilith was in. She is in a little girls body. We were all in the living room of the house. I felt a man walk into the room. I turned around and he looked scared. "We are here to help." Dean said. He nodded. "Take your family to the basement and salt every door, windows, and walls." Sam said. He ran towards the basement. 

"Where's Ruby?" I asked. "I don't know." Sam said. I heard someone burst through the door. I turned around and saw her. Oh god. I looked up at the clock. It was 11:57 pm. I looked at Dean. Sadness washed over me. Dean looked at me. "We are out of time." Dean said. I walked over to him. I could feel tears wanting to fall from my eyes. Dean walked over to me

"October, listen to me. You have to be strong for me." Dean said. I looked at him. "Dean, ple-" I got cut off with his lips. I pulled away. I saw him take off the necklace Sam gave him. "Here, wear this. It will make you strong when I'm not around. I need you to take care Sammy and your old man for me. I love you." Dean said as he put the necklace on me. "I love you too." I managed to choke out tears spilling from my eyes. 

Dean turned around and looked at Sam. "Dean." Sam said. Sam was almost in tears. "Take care of my wheels for me and October for me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded quickly. I heard the clock strike twelve. I could hear the growls of hell hounds. "That's not Ruby!" I yelled. "It's me Lilith." She said. I started for her but she pinned us up against the wall. 

She pinned Dean to a table. She walked up Sam, "I've been wanting to meet you." She said an kissed him. I rolled my eyes as she walked away. "Sick em boys." She said and the hell hound plowed through the doors. I heard Dean groan in pain. "Dean no!" I yelled as tears spilled from my eyes. I watched as Lilith shined a blinding light at Sam and I.

Nothing happened, she put her hand down and looked scared. She ran through the doors and we fell to the floor. I got up and started for Dean, I put my pistol out in front of me. "No! October stay back!" Dean yelled. I screamed as Sam held me back, knocking the pistol out of my hands.

I heard the hell hounds rush past us. I got out of Sam's grip and I rushed towards Dean. He was covered in blood. He had a claw mark in his chest. Tears kept falling from my eyes as Sam walked over to me. I felt him wrap one of his arms around me. "Dean's gone." I said tears spilling from my eyes.

We found my dad and we put Dean's body in a wooden box and put him in the back of a truck. Sam drove the Impala and I was in the shot gun. We are having a funeral tonight. "Sam, we are gonna have to salt and burn his body." I said. He looked at me. "No! He'll need a body when I get him back." Sam yelled. I looked out the window as we drove to a forest that our dad's used to take us to. I grabbed the charm on Dean's necklace and looked at the trees.

I we got out of the Impala and I grabbed two shovels and a cross made out of wood. I felt like all of the happiness in the world disappeared. I felt a pit of emptiness open inside of me. "October?" I heard my dad's voice. I ignored it and walked to the spot we are gonna bury him and started digging. 

The grave was finished and we put Dean's body in the grave. Sam finished putting the dirt back in the hole. I carved a D.W. on the back of the cross and stuck it in the ground. I collapsed next to his grave. I felt lost like Alice when she enters Wonderland. 

I saw my dad and Sam look over me. I couldn't hear them. I felt Sam pick me up. I could read there lips. "I think she's in shock." Sam mouthed to dad. He nodded and we walked back to the cars. I felt my self get put in the back of the Impala and then it took off.


End file.
